Forgotten
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Don't You Dare'  Days after Akemis nightmare,shes back in school.But what happens when she finds things from her past?Or rather people of her past come to find her.Will they make her future clearer or drag her down a dark road?ZxA IxA  New OC!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my the sequel to my "Don't You Dare!" story. It's called 'Forgotten' as it says in the title. I just want to thank Ai Wo Ma , who reviewed on the last chapter and inspired me to keep writing. I edited this extra late, so if there's any mistakes; My bad. I'm tired, what do you expect from a girl that stays up half the night writing Fanfics? So I'll let you read on!

Akemi:BlackAmethyst58 does not own Vampire Knight, the great Matsuri Hino does. But she does own me, Shinoda Akemi, and all other of her OC's.

Mystery OC: Nor is BA58 making any profit from this story.

Akemi:0.o"

* * *

><p>A few days after the "Mission turned nightmare" incident, Akemi was back in Cross Academy. The rose eyed hunter hadn't had a nightmare like that since she came back. And frankly, she didn't miss the nightmare at all. Akemi was wide-awake this certain class because Katio was teaching that period. Occasionally, the young brunette hunter would glare daggers at her 'teacher'. He would laugh or smile lightly, much to the other girls pleasure, and continue on with his lesson.<p>

"So can anyone tell me what they would call a nightmare?" Kaito asked, veering totally off of the lessons subject. Immediately a few girls hands flew up as Akemi's breath hitched. She looked over to her side to a peacefully sleeping Zero and down below her to a napping Yuki.

"Shinoda-chan! How about you? Can you tell me what you would call a nightmare?" Kaito asked, sending a knowing smirk her way.

"Be careful, Sensei. Shinoda's known for her temper!" a girl student said, Akemi recognized her as Nakamura. A couple rows down and to her left, she heard a few boys snickering.

"And for her body." she heard them say, Akemi glared in disgust at them. They looked back and unexpectedly met her gaze. She glared more fiercely, causing the boys to shiver and hunch over their desks.

"I know, I've had a first hand experience with her 'temper'." Kaito said, his smirk never leaving his lips. A few girls gasped in pure shock at his words, beginning to make up their own conclusions about the teacher and student.

"Takamiya Sensei, I believe your joke has gone too far." Akemi was stunned when she heard Zero's voice as he awoke and stood. Apparently he heard everything up to that point as soon as the word 'nightmare' left Kaito's lips. Akemi looked up to her silver haired brother in shock.

"Zero?" she said, Kaito and Zero were having a silent battle as they glared at each other. She felt that they were saying what they couldn't through their 'glare battle'. Kaito finally backed down as he closed his eyes and chuckled, "Ah, its good to see that you finally decided to join the conversation, Kiryu-kun."

Zero narrowed his eyes and left the classroom. Akemi stood quickly and chased after the hunter, "Zero!" she called out. Yuki stirred at the out cry and yawned.

"What did I miss?" she asked Yori. Yori sweat-dropped and sighed, "Nothing, Yuki."

"Oi! Zero, what was that?" Akemi said as she finally caught up to the silverette. Zero said nothing as he continued to walk," He was testing me. To see if I would say anything." he answered finally, Zero looked to Akemi.

"Have you had a nightmare since that night?" he asked, concern seeping onto his words. Akemi blushed-for what she didn't know-and replied "No. Just the regular." Zero simply looked away and kept quiet.

Akemi's head suddenly hurt as she felt her heart being constricted, as if a hand wrapped around it and squeezed it tightly. A fast mental image passed through her head and soon others followed. The brunette collapsed to her knees as she held her head in her hands.

"Akemi?What's wrong?" Zero said, getting onto one knee beside her. The images seemed to slow down as her vision began to black out around the edges. The pictures slowed completely to an old image that she found of the older brother she never met.

Shinoda Yusei.

"Yu..sei- nii."Akemi said, falling forward as she succumbed to the blackness that consumed her.

"...Kemi!"she heard Zero cry, he was so close but sounded so far away...

* * *

><p>BlackAmethyst58-End of Chapter 1!Most likely this will be a multi chapter story-<p>

Akemi-Of course its going to be multi-chaptered, can't let a story end like this.

BlackAmethyst58- -_-" I should kill you in the next chapter.I should put you on the list and have Kaito kill I'll do just that.

Akemi- o.0 I'll go away.(Walks away to little corner)

BlackAmethyst58-Like I was saying,it'll be 5 chapters max,depends how deep I get into the since its near New Years,I probably won't update as fast as I usually schools going to start again three days after that,so I'll defiantly have no I'll post as much as I can before I'll try my best!

PLEASE REVIEW!:)


	2. Remembrance

Okay! I would first like to say: I'm sooo sorry that it took this long to update! I had writers block on this chapter, but then a great idea came to me and I typed it down as fast as I could. And this week wasn't the greatest since I had a project that I never started due, homework make ups, and all that other stuff. But now the chappies up so everything's okay now! It'll probably be another week before I can update again, probably longer. Who knows. Oh and I would like to thank all of the wonderful people that Favorited the story, added it to their Alerts, added me to their Alerts/Favorite authors lists and when I got those notifications it made my day! So thank you again and this is for you guys!

Deuces~! 3

* * *

><p><em>"Akemi-chan. Are you sure we should be going through your parents photos? Wouldn't they get angry?" Ichiru questioned hesitantly as he watched his twin and best friend look through photo albums.<em>

_"Don't worry, Ichi-kun. My parents are with your parents and Master doesn't know. And besides, I think they're hiding something from me. They've been acting weird all this week and when I asked them, they wouldn't tell me." Akemi answered, flipping through pictures "So maybe something happened this week a long time ago or something. Hardly anything makes them act so weird, either its something from the Society or something personal. So it has to be personal." Ichiru was still skeptical, he looked back to the open door of Akemi's attic._

_"Akemi! I found something! "Zero exclaimed, holding up a dusty picture. Akemi wiped the dust from her hands and stood beside Zero. Ichiru joined them "Who's the kid with your parents?"_

_Akemi took the picture from Zero's hands and looked at it more closely. Akemi's mother and father stood with a young boy, who was probably five when the picture was taken. The boy had wild, maroon hair and rose like eyes that matched her own, but they were possibly a shade darker. He was smiling and wore a small, blue stoned cross around his neck with a silver chain._

_"I don't know. But this was taken way before I was born. Maybe there's-"Akemi's sentence was cut short as Yagari coughed loudly behind them. Akemi and the Kiryu twins looked back slowly, fearing the look in their Master's eyes._

_"What are you three doing up here? Didn't Akemi's father forbade you from coming up here?" he said, arms folded tightly. He looked at the picture in Akemi's hands, a flicker of recognition flashed through his eyes. The dark haired mentor snatched the picture from the young brunettes hands and placed it in his pocket._

_"Master! What are you doing? Who is that kid with my mom and dad? You know him don't you!" Akemi accused, standing quickly. Her rose eyes held intense anger at her teacher, he knew who that boy was but he was just being stubborn._

_"I knew him. His name was Yusei. He was my former apprentice." Yagari answered, looking away from twin lavender and rose eyes. Akemi thought for a second 'Knew? Was? Former?'_

_"What happened to Yusei-kun?" Ichiru asked, he was scared of what his Master would say. Yagari looked back at them sharply. They flinched at his delicate glare._

_"He died. Akemi...Yusei-kun was, would've been, your older brother." he said casually, his voice held a hint of sadness though none of his apprentices would be able to pick it up. Akemi gasped, her eyes filled with tears for an unknown reason._

_"Get down stairs, your parents will be back soon. And surely you wouldn't want to get in trouble by your fathers." Yagari scolded, walking out of the dusty attic. Zero and Ichiru glanced over to Akemi ,"Ake-chan?" Ichiru said, noticing her tears._

_Akemi wiped them away furiously. She smiled then, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Now Masters right ,I don't want to get in trouble. So lets go." the young student walked out of the attic, leaving Zero and Ichiru behind. Ichiru looked to Zero, who met his younger brothers worried look._

_"It's okay Ichiru. Lets just not talk about this for a while. I don't think Akemi's going to want us to bring it up." Zero reassured, though it sounded like he was trying to tell himself that. They walked out of the attic as well, closing the door behind them._

* * *

><p><em>"So, Akemi. Did you eat?" Mrs. Shinoda asked, looking to her daughter who sat quietly at the table. Akemi simply nodded, avoiding her parents worried faces.<em>

_'If you want to know about Yusei, ask your parents. I doubt they'll tell you though. 'her Master had told her before he left the Shinoda household. Akemi looked up to her parents._

_"Did I have an older brother?" she asked suddenly, Mr. Shinoda chocked momentarily on his water at his daughters question. When he recovered, he laughed._

_"What's brought this on, Kemi?"he said, trying to play his bluff. Mrs. Shinoda sighed, folded her hands and rested her chin on the backs of them. Akemi reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture. She held it up and stayed neutral as she heard her mothers gasp, Akemi noticed that her fathers jaw and fist clenched._

_"So did I?" she asked again, putting the picture on the table and sliding it to the middle of the wooden table. Mrs. Shinoda placed a hand on her forehead and wiped her eyes as if tears had formed. Mr. Shinoda relaxed and exhaled loudly._

_"Yes." Akemi's mother answered finally, taking the picture into her hands. A stray tear fell from her eye, "He would've been fourteen his week." her husband squeezed her hand, he looked to Akemi who sat back in her chair in fear that her father would yell at her._

_"Akemi. Why did you...Where did you find this picture?"_

_"Why did you hide it from me? Why did you hide that I had a older brother? Don't you think I would've liked to know that?"Akemi yelled out, standing from her seat. The seat fell to the floor from her outburst. Her father raised a warning finger toward his daughter._

_"Now hold on Akemi. Watch what you say, "he warned as he tried to suppress his rising anger. Akemi narrowed her eyes, "Or what?You'll hide something else from me?" she countered, the young brunette ran from the dining room. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran to the front door._

_"Akemi!" her father yelled after her, she didn't stop as she put on her shoes and coat quickly and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. The crying girl ran where ever her legs lead her, and right now she didn't care where she was running to. Young Akemi just wanted to get as far from her house and parents as possible._

_Finally, she'd stop running when her legs hurt too and it was difficult to breath. Akemi collapsed to her knees as she wiped away her tears. She'd never fought with her parents and if she ever did then it would be play fighting, not as intense as the one she had just run from. The rose eyed girl looked up from wiping her eyes when she felt a dark presence near. She turned around and met hungry, crimson eyes._

_Akemi gasped as the vampire smiled, revealing his fangs. He entire being was giving off a dark aura and he reeked of blood, the vampire wore a tattered suit and it was stained with a small a few drops of blood at the collar._

_'That blood's fresh? Then he-it.' Akemi thought quickly, she suddenly feared the worst._

_Hungry, scary, crimson red eyes held scared, innocent, rose ones as he spoke, "Hello little girl. Why are you out this late? It's dangerous you know. Something could come and hurt you." he expressed fake concern for the girl. Akemi felt her blood run cold, stomach uneasy ,and she trembled unwillingly. Akemi set her tired legs and sprinted away from the vampire._

_She knew it would be pointless, but her subconscious and fear was taking control. She glanced over her shoulder and didn't see the vampire._

_'My front!' Akemi thought quickly__,__ knowing a vampires speed. She ran into the former human dead on. Akemi turned and tried to run the opposite way when she felt a firm grip on her wrist, pulling her back into the vampire's deadly embrace. The wrist that was in the vampires death hold was beginning to throb painfully._

_Akemi screamed loudly but her cries were cut short when the man clamped his free hand over her mouth, withholding her screams tightly. The vampire released her wrist and wrapped his arm around her body, restricting any movement from both arms._

_"You smell delicious__,__ you'll be my third." said the former human, his tongue traveled up the young girls neck and was about to bite into her._

_Akemi screamed again, it was complete muffled. She closed her eyes tightly but when she didn't feel the level Ds fangs pierce her neck__,__ she reopened them. Rose eyes widened as she felt the vampire dissolving to dust. She looked behind her and saw the Kiryu's._

_"Akemi-Chan__,__ are you okay?" Mr. Kiryu asked, standing properly. His sword rested by his side. She looked between the two elder hunters and broke down to tears for the third time that night. She hugged Mrs. Kiryu tightly, sobbing slightly._

_"Shh, its okay now Akemi-chan. Don't worry, you're safe now." Mrs. Kiryu reassured, rubbing her back comfortingly. She held the young brunette until her cries died away to sniffles. She held her 'daughter' at arms length._

_"Now Kemi, what were you doing out here? Surely there's a good reason. Your mother and father must be worried about you." she asked, looking into Akemi's red and swollen rose eyes. The teary brunette looked away._

_"I-I got into a fight with my father. I just wanted to know if I had an older brother, but they wouldn't tell me at first. And well...That's how I ended up here." she answered, shrugging. She felt Mrs. Kiryu's hands tense slightly at the mention of her older brother._

_"Akemi, you must understand that Yusei-kun is a difficult subject for them to talk about. You know that know, don't you?" Mr. Kiryu asked, looking toward her. His eyes held a pang of grief mentioning his friends son, "Now lets get you home. We'll call your parents at the house, you can stay for the night."_

_Akemi simply nodded and walked beside the two hunters, she held her head down and pulled her hood around her head. Her hair covered her face. They walked silently to the Kiryu household._

* * *

><p>Akemi awoke with a groan and blinked to clear the haze from her eyes. She looked around the room and sat up slightly, wincing as she felt a headache coming around.<p>

"I'm.. in the nurses office? What... happened?" she wondered aloud, rubbing her temples. She tried desperately to remember what happened before, but all she received was haze and a worse headache.

Tired rose eyes looked out the window, Akemi stood from the bed slowly. She felt faint as her knees gave out, the brunette grabbed the side of the bed for support and walked to the window. She looked out and saw that night had fallen.

"Was I out for this long? I can't remember." Akemi said, rubbing her head. She grabbed her jacket and strapped her mothers dagger around her leg, which was covered by her skirt. The hunter looked for her fathers gun, but found it no where.

Akemi walked from the empty office and wondered the quiet halls. She slipped on her badge and began her patrols.

_'Mother, father, you have no idea how hard it is without you two here. I'd never thought that my life would've taken a turn for the worst since then. Everything was okay back then because I had Zero and Ichiru's parents, and they were beside me the entire time. But everything's been worst since then, what if Yusei-nii was still alive? Would my life be like this?' _Akemi thought, she frowned slightly at the thought of her brother. She sighed and walked outside of the school. That's when she felt the presence of someone else.

"You two! Day Class, what are you doing out your dorms?" Akemi said, spotting two girls who tried to hide behind two separate trees. The girls walked out from behind their places and looked away from the prefect.

"Name's and class number. Now." Akemi said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at the two rule breakers. One of them opened her mouth to say something smart, but her sentence was cut short when Akemi turned sharply and kicked a shadowy figure away.

She grabbed her mothers dagger and held it in front of her chest protectively. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two more figures behind the day class girls.

"Move!-"Akemi yelled toward them, but they didn't react fast enough as hands wrapped around the day class girls bodies and covered their mouths. Akemi gritted her teeth, as she turned to the vampire that was recovering behind her and stabbed him. The Level E turned to dust, then the brunette returned her attention two the other two vampires.

"Let the girls go." she ordered, seeing the two girls had fainted. Two pairs of crimson eyes exchanged glances, before letting the limp girls fall to the grass.

"You can't possibly take on the two of us. Now, why don't you put that knife down. It's dangerous you know." one vampire said, licking his lips as he did.

"You saw what I did to your friend. Don't think I won't do the same to you." Akemi raised her dagger again, taking on a challenging stance. The second vampire smiled sickly, his fangs dripped with saliva.

He ran at the brunette guardian, his nails outgrew as he did. An animal like growl emitted from the back of Akemi's throat as she dodged the nails and cut his hand off. Her vision filtered crimson for a split second as the vampire cursed loudly and went to attack her for a second time.

_**BLAM! SLISH!**_

The first Level E turned to dust in front of surprised rose eyes. They darted over to where the second vampire stood, only to find it reduced to dust as well. A tall figure stood in front of the dust with a sword and a gun in his hands. The man looked up and Akemi felt her heart stop.

The hunter had wild, dark brown or maroon hair and rose eyes that matched Akemi's own, though they were a shade darker and shone brightly in the moons light. He wore a leather jacket, a grey shirt underneath, black pants and boots. Around his thigh was holster where the man's gun current was. Akemi figured he had to be somewhere in his twenties.

But what caught Akemi's attention the most was a small, blue stoned cross that the man wore around his neck.

"Yu-Yusei-nii? Is that you?" Akemi said finally, as she found her voice. She felt her body tremble as the man smiled at Akemi, his eyes danced happily.

"Hey, little sister. How's it going?" Yusei answered, replacing his sword in its sheath before walking toward his lost sister. Akemi's trembling became worse as he came closer when he stood directly in front of her, Akemi fell to her knees and clenched her fists against the grass.

"Akemi?"Zero yelled, finally making his way to the scene. Yuki followed behind and yelped in surprise when Zero suddenly stopped as he saw Yusei standing before his sister.

'That can't be!' Zero thought quickly, freezing in place. Yusei looked back to Zero and met his widened lavender eyes with his dark rose ones, 'That's Yusei?' Zero thought again, not wanting to believe it.

"Zero? Who are you? What are you doing on Academy grounds?" Yuki questioned, standing in front of Zero and extended the Artemis rod.

"I'm Yusei. Yusei Ryusaki, a hunter for the Hunters Society, "Yusei spoke firmly. Holding Zero's gaze, he continued, "And I'm Akemi-Chan's older brother."

* * *

><p>BlackAmethyst58:Oh My Gosh!Akemi has an older brother that was supposedly dead, but he's alive!<p>

Akemi: Well, you should've known. You are the author of this -_-"

BlackAmeythst58: I know, but I didn't expect to bring in another OC into the fic. Yusei-kun was like a random add on. But somehow I think he's going to be a great addition!

Yusei: So I wasn't to be brought into the story in the first place? That's very nice to know. And if any of the readers couldn't figure it out, in the first chapter of Forgotten, I was that 'Mysterious OC'.

BlackAmethyst58:Anyway! I don't know when my next update will be, so I hope this will satisfy all you wonderful readers until then!

**Deuces~! 3 **

**Please Review!**


	3. Introductions

**Hellooo fellow Vampire Knight lovers!I love all of the alerts and such,but what I would love more is reviews.**

**So I got the third chapter up,I think its sucks though :/ I would love some reviews to tell me other wise or else I'll be discouraged to write any when I don't get reviews I feel its pointless to keep writing when no one is reading please 's all I ever ask of you.**

**Akemi:Depressed much?But honestly,review so the author doesn't think all of her work is pointless.**

**Yusei:Be warned that this chapter has a foul mouthed Akemi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yuki gasped as Yusei knelled beside Akemi to help her stand, since she was weak from finding out her brother was alive.<p>

"Akemi...Has a brother?"Yuki repeated, looking between the sister and brother, "But, you two have different last names-"

"I changed my surname to my fathers, 'Ryusaki'. I couldn't risk keeping my real surname, "Yusei answered, holding his younger sister in his arms. He looked down to her and smiled sadly, "It's true I supposedly died, but that wasn't the case. I never wanted to hurt Akemi, or make my mother and father grieve for nothing. But I've tried so hard for four years to find my little sister. To make sure that she knew that she didn't lose anyone else that was important to her. Ever since that night our parents were killed, I tried to find her. But I couldn't since my movements were restricted and also because she was adopted by the Kiryu's." Yusei looked to Zero, who was finally able to find his voice. He narrowed his eyes to a death glare.

"After all this time, you finally come for her?She's been suffering for years, thinking that she had no family that cared for her! Akemi's so called 'family' turned their backs on her! And after all this time, you come and try to make things better?Do you even know what's happened to her? If you would've found her sooner, then she would never be in this situation!" Zero yelled, his eyes burned with anger and hatred for Akemi's found brother.

The silverette wanted to grab Akemi out of her brothers arms and into his own. He had been with Akemi through her parents murder. He was the one that comforted her whenever she broke down about it, silently and alone. And he was the one that laid with her in that blood bath when they saw their parents being toyed with and killed before their eyes.

But now that Yusei finally showed up after all this time, he wanted to make things right? Zero scoffed to himself, Yusei's dark rose eyes narrowed toward the silver haired guardian. He spoke evenly, glaring daggers at Zero.

"I know that! But like I said before, my movements were restricted! If I was able to move freely, I would've claimed her the night our parents were killed! You don't think I was suffering all these years as well? My parents died thinking that their only son was dead! You don't think that hurts? And not being able to go to your younger sister when she needs family the most, you don't think that hurt?"Yusei said, he looked away from him and back down to Akemi, who was surprisingly quiet during the entire ordeal.

"I wanted so badly to grab my little sister and protect her from everything, to protect her from the cruel reality this damned world has to offer. I just wanted...I never wanted Akemi-Chan to experience anything like that alone. That was what I feared the most. Being an older brother...I just wanted to be able to protect her from anyone and anything that wanted to hurt her."

Zero backed down slightly, he couldn't argue with what he said. Zero was an older brother as well, and an older twin. Zero wanted to protect Ichiru, his younger brother, twin, and second half, from anything. But every time he tried, things only got worse. He understood how Yusei felt on wanting to protect his younger sibling, but he was just so pissed off that after all the pain and suffering, he finally turns up.

"I understand how you feel, on being an older brother. But that doesn't change the fact that you weren't in her life. You never tried to get in any sort of contact with her. Since your parents were hunters, you should've been able to get some information on where Akemi would've been taken after her parents deaths." Zero said, his glare softened slightly. Yusei didn't fight back to the silverette's words.

"Kiryu-kun, what don't you understand that my movement was restricted? If I made any sudden change, then it would alert the Society and cause a full out investigation on why Shinoda Yusei, who was supposedly dead and buried, alive and well. I had to continue with the dead charade for some time until I was able to change my name. "Yusei looked to Akemi, who finally returned her brothers gaze. He brushed her bangs away from her face.

"But me being 'dead' wasn't entirely pointless. I was able to kill those vampire bastards who killed mother and father, I made sure I did that much for you, Akemi." Yusei spoke, a sad smile forming. Akemi's eyes widened as she felt tears pricking the edge of her eyes. Then something struck her.

"Zero, Yuki. Classes are over, I need to escort them back to the gates. "Akemi finally spoke, though her throat was dry due to her not speaking."Yusei-nii, you need to go. You can't stay on school grounds. "Akemi noted, smiling at the way 'Yusei-nii' sounded. The said maroon haired hunter hugged Akemi tightly.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear that come from you, Akemi-chan. I've wanted to meet you for so long, I always wanted a younger brother or sister. Even though us meeting now is a bit late, I'm glad it was now rather than never." Yusei said quietly, burying his head on her shoulder. Akemi smiled and hugged her brother back. She felt so much better, knowing that she wasn't totally alone.

Yuki said nothing as she watched the siblings embrace. She glanced over to Zero, his silver fringe covered his eyes from her view as he looked to the grass. He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Zero turned and walked away from the scene before him.

"Yuki, take Ryusaki to the Headmaster. He should know that Akemi has family that can actually take care of her." Zero muttered, neither stopping nor looking back to the brunette or the embracing siblings. He was happy for Akemi, truly happy for her. But he didn't find it fair. After all this time, Akemi's brother shows up. She finally has her family, her true family. While his younger twin rots away in a coffin.

Zero felt that if he stayed any longer, tears would pour from his lavender eyes. So the silver haired guardian walked back toward the Boy's dorms. Akemi pulled away from Yusei and watched Zero leave, she wanted to call out to him, but she couldn't find her voice.

"I have to go and get the Night class. Yuki, do as Zero said and take Yusei-nii to the Headmaster. We need to get things straightened out." Akemi said softly, fearing that if she rose her voice anymore it would crack. Yuki simply nodded and beckoned the older hunter to follow her. Yusei kissed Akemi's head then followed the other guardian.

Akemi touched her forehead, where her brother had kissed her, and grimaced. Something was off about him, and she knew it. 'Maybe it's just because we haven't really gotten to know each other. I mean we have been separated for eighteen years, so I guess that's the case. But I just can't help but think about it.' she thought.

The rose eyed girl shook her head, cleared her mind, then went off to fetch those wolves in sheep's clothing.

* * *

><p>"So, Yusei Ryusaki? Why were you pretending to be dead all this time? That is my only question, it says in Akemi's file that she did in fact have an older brother. But I'm still skeptical." Headmaster Cross said, flipping Akemi's file closed. A stray picture of Akemi's parents and Yusei slipped from the folder. He quickly tucked it away as he saw Akemi look away.<p>

"It's difficult to explain. I was supposedly killed by a vampire who hated my parents. I couldn't risk the vampire knowing that I was still alive and attempt to come and kill me again. Or risk my little sister who had yet to be born." Yusei answered, looking to Akemi as she sat on the couch. Yuki stood beside the Headmasters desk and looked between the siblings. Akemi was quiet the entire time and Zero had yet to show up, even though the Headmaster had wished to see him too.

Yuki yawned loudly and rubbed her eye, she glanced out to the window and saw the sun had risen. The dark eyed guardian looked back to her father as he spoke again, "I see. I will give you Akemi-" the Headmaster stopped talking as Akemi interrupted him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your damn daughter? I understand that I'm obligated to you in some ways, but I don't ever recall being your damn daughter!" she yelled. Her rose eyes darkened slightly as she said this. She clutched her fist tightly.

"Yusei-nii. Have you gone to the house recently?"

"No. I haven't been there since I was five. Why do you ask? Have you?" Yusei replied, his dark eyes filled with suspicion. Akemi shook her head, "No. But it and everything in there belongs to me now. And I want to go there."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Akemi." the Headmaster butted in, adjusting his glasses. Akemi glared at him.

"Why the Hell not? It belongs to me last time I checked, it said so in my parents will!" Akemi yelled, her anger was threatening to take control. Headmaster Cross looked at her directly with a calm and stern face, his eyes held no noticeable emotions.

"The Society will never allow it. And besides, they've placed a protective barrier around it. They are to go in and take away any hunter weapons that may be there."

Akemi's anger cap exploded. She slammed her hands onto the wooden desk, causing it to crack down the middle. She dug her nails into the wood, making deep nail marks. Yusei placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now hold on Akemi, let him finish." he said. Akemi shrugged his hands off of her, no one would be able to calm her now.

"What?What in fuck's name do you mean they put a protective barrier around it? They can't do that! The house belongs to me!"

"Calm down, Akemi. You must understand that due to your current situation, they insisted-"

"I don't give a damn about what they insisted! That house belongs to me and they can't do anything about it! I'm not a child! And do you honestly think they care about my 'situation'?" Akemi said, her fangs threatened to tear the flesh of her bottom lip to shreds. What the Headmaster was telling her didn't make any sort of sense.

They didn't have the right to go into her house and take her mothers and fathers weapons, Akemi herself still hadn't gone in there. If the Society wanted to go into her house without her permission, then they would have to kill her first. The house was filled with her family's memories and she wasn't going to let the Society destroy all that.

"Akemi!" Headmaster said standing. His eyes held intense irritation. Though, he couldn't blame her for being against it. Having to come home to see your parents murdered would've set off any child at that age. But being eighteen, a hunter, and a turned vampire all in one, that would be a serious threat to the Society.

"You clearly don't understand your situation. Do you honestly think the Society would allow you into the Shinoda household? They have hunters surrounding it for security; if they see you then they wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Akemi stood straight and walked to the door. She stopped when her hand rested on the handle, "Then let them kill me. They would have a hard time doing such though. I'm a challenge." Akemi turned and smirked back at the Headmaster as she said that. She left and decided to skip her classes.

"Headmaster Cross, I assume my suspicions are correct about my little sister then. She's a vampire?" Yusei said, maroon fringe covered his dark rose eyes.

"Sadly yes. She was turned along with Zero that fatal night four years ago. Though, like Zero, she was able to keep her vampire instincts asleep for four years. She has the ability to keep her vampire presence low, therefore passing as a human to many vampires and some hunters. Even experienced ones. But she is one fully through and through." said the Headmaster, standing and looking out the window.

"I knew it. Last night, there were two distinctive vampire presences on campus. And I instantly felt Akemi was one of them. I can't believe this happened." Yusei muttered, keeping his gaze away from Yuki and the Headmaster. He muttered something about leaving and returning in the evening; he exited the room and silently slipped away.


	4. News

Hello my lovely readers!

I'm sorry that its taking me so long to add the new chapter, I'm in a big writers block but I found my muse again when I was thinking about a random scene! So the next chapter may be up in the next two weeks, no promises but I'll try my hardest to make it happen! And I thank those who have stayed with the story, please keep with it!

Thanks again!

-BlackAmethyst58


	5. Memories

Two days passed since Akemi last saw Zero. She didn't attend classes the day when she found out her brother Yusei was still alive, but she did attend to do her disciplinary duties, but Zero didn't. And the next day when she went to school she saw that Zero hadn't attended that day as well.

"Akemi, is Zero sick? I haven't seen him in two days besides disciplinary duties. But before I can ever get a hold of him he always disappears. I tried to go to the boy's dorm to see him, but the dorm head himself told me that I wasn't to go in due to the flu going around." Yuki said, turning around to face her. Akemi set her book down to look at the dark brunette below her.

"Not that I know of, but the Dorm head is right when he says that the flu is going around. If it makes you feel any better I'll go check on him myself, okay? You shouldn't worry about him so much, that isn't your job; it's mine." Akemi replied, lifting her book again and beginning to read again. She turned the page and stopped when she heard Yuki's next sentence.

"Have you talked to your brother recently?"

"That is none of your concern. Don't go prying into other people's business." Akemi said harshly, slamming her book shut. She stood quickly and took her book with her as she exited the class. She slammed the door behind her, causing all the talking to go quiet for a moment then it resumed.

"Yuki, don't take it to heart. You know how Shinoda is; she probably just doesn't want to talk about that sort of thing aloud. And I'm sure Kiryu is okay too." Yori reassured, patting her shoulder comfortingly. Yuki looked over to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right Yori. Thanks." she smiled, she redirected her gaze to the book in front of her. She tried to go back to studying for a quiz next period, but she couldn't stop thinking about Akemi and Zero.

'What are they hiding? 'she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Akemi walked outside and went under the shade of a tree in a secluded part of the campus. She opened her book and began reading but stopped when she heard giggles and a soft moan. Her eyebrow twitched as she put down her book quietly and slipped on her badge.<p>

Glancing over the side of the tree, she saw a boy and a girl. The boy held the girl against the tree and was currently sucking and biting on her neck. She resisted the urge to go over there and hit the both of them, but instead yelled.

"Hey! Unless you want to be suspended for inappropriate conduct on school grounds, I'd advise you to stop and go back to your respected classes." Akemi yelled, walking over and flashing her badge. The girl blushed at being caught; the boy frowned and grabbed the girl's hand leading her back to the school reluctantly.

Akemi sighed, and leaned back against her tree. She ran a hand through her hair as she slipped off her badge and placed it back in her pocket. She wondered if she would ever be able to find someone to love her, but then she thought back to Zero's and her owns first New Years alone together.

'That day, I was bold enough to kiss him.' she thought, placing a hand over her lips. She remembered what she told him, and how he kissed her back.

"It was the spur of the moment. It meant nothing to him, we're siblings for god's sake! And we were newly orphaned siblings at the time." Akemi said, she blushed as she remembered that night. They watched the fireworks in each others arms, completely forgetting what happened to them and what was in stored for them

"Now that I think about it, that was the only time that he was actually his usual self again." Akemi laughed stiffly, and then she heard a rustle beside her. She quickly got into a defensive stance and cocked her arm back, ready to release her anger and swing at whatever was next to her.

A hand caught her fist just before it made contact with the owners face.

"Whoa, baby sis! Calm down, it's just me Akemi-Chan." surprised, deep rose eyes widened at the female hunters ferocity. Akemi gasped in surprise and pulled her arm back away from her brother's face. But Yusei held a firm grip on it.

"Yusei-nii. Let go, why are you here?" Akemi asked, placing her hand over Yusei's own. She tried to pull out when Yusei tightened his grip, too tight for Akemi's liking.

"Yusei, you're hurting me!" Akemi ordered, she couldn't raise her voice anymore since there were still students out and on the prowl. Then she saw that Yusei's dark rose eyes held something strange, but then it struck her.

Her brother had that look that all hunters have on their faces whenever they're about to kill their target. She knew that face all too well.

"Yusei-"

"You're one of them aren't you?" Yusei said, though his voice wasn't hard and gruff. More like soft, sad, and regretful. Akemi gaped at him in confusion, but nodded her head slowly.

"Y-Yeah, have been for a while." she answered, Yusei let go of her hand which fell limp to her side as she looked at his dark rose eyes.

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe it still. It's hard to take in, but I've come to tell you that we're going to the family home. Like you said, it belongs to you doesn't it?" Yusei said, his usual voice returning. Akemi's eyes widened in shock.

"A-Are you serious? But how, Cross told me-"

"We don't have to get the Society's permission. I'm in enough trouble coming here, they don't want me to have any contact with you until they 'situate the situation'."

Akemi gaped at her brother, but then nodded. Yusei smirked, "Once we're there then we can catch up a bit, if you'd like. I'll come and get you in the dead of night. I'm sure Kiryu will be here to do patrols, I'd doubt he'd miss you anyway." Yusei said. Akemi looked at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I'll give you an answer before dusk. I have to get back to classes and you have to get off of campus. I'll see you later, Yusei-nii." Akemi said, she smiled at him softly before walking off back to her classes.

* * *

><p>Akemi was walking back from walking the Night Class men to the school, she felt the soft breeze drift pass her, taking her natural scent and dead leaves with it. A lone leaf got caught in Akemi's brown locks, causing her to stop and groan.<p>

"Just great, a leaf in my hair. This is going to be a pain." Akemi sighed, trying to pull the jagged leaf from her hair. But the brown leaf crumbled under her touch and drifted off into the breeze.

"Akemi-Chan did you decide?" Yusei asked, standing behind her. Akemi turned and wasn't surprised to see her brother there, though the way he snuck around was a bit strange. Even stranger for a hunter because not all were as quiet as him.

"Yes, let's go. I want to go and come back as quick as possible." Akemi said, Yusei nodded and beckoned his younger sister to follow him. Akemi walked behind Yusei silently, she watched how his hand occasionally brushed against his gun that was resting in its holster around his thigh. His sword was beside him in its sheath, but Akemi knew that he was ready to take it out at seconds notice.

'So he uses his sword as his primary weapon and his gun as his back up. Though I would prefer the other way around, maybe the gun is fathers? I'll have to see when we get to the house. 'Akemi thought, looking back to Yusei's maroon head and found him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever gone to the house? Because when you said you haven't, for some strange reason I don't trust you when you say that." Akemi said aloud, then regretted what she said somewhat as she saw the look in Yusei's dark rose eyes darken more.

"You don't trust me?" Yusei asked as his voice got lower; his maroon fringe covered his eyes. Akemi felt a shiver run up her spine as she heard this, for some reason Yusei was scaring her by the way he spoke and how he acted.

"No, it's not that. I guess since I haven't really gotten to know you I'm a bit wary of you is all." Akemi answered, feeling uncertain as she did. Yusei glanced up and nodded, he turned back around and began to walk again. Akemi shook off the bad vibes she was getting and began to follow her brother once again.

"Akemi?Where are you going?"

Akemi and Yusei turned around and saw Yuki with Zero running toward them. Akemi was about to answer when she felt Yusei grab her arm tightly and pulled her into a sprint.

"Akemi!"Zero yelled, using his vampire speed and running toward her. She hadn't noticed that they were already at the entrance until Yusei opened a car door and threw his younger sister inside of the vehicle, literally. She looked out the window and saw Zero a mere three meters away from the door, but he was stopped. She looked over to the driver's side and saw that Yusei's gun was missing from his thigh.

"Yusei-nii, don't!" Akemi yelled, knowing that he had his gun raised at her other brother. She heard the safety catch being clicked back into place; Yusei got into the car and sped off. Akemi gasped at the speed and looked out the back window and saw Zero with Bloody Rose raised to shoot but Yuki stopped him, saying something about possibly harming Akemi.

Zero gritted his teeth and lowered his gun, stuffing it back into his jacket. That was the last thing Akemi saw of him before the car turned sharp corner.

* * *

><p>"Yusei-nii, what the hell was that? Why did you raise your gun to Zero?" Akemi yelled as he slowed the car to a stop inside of an alleyway. Yusei turned off the car and stuffed the keys in his pocket.<p>

"I'm sorry, Akemi-chan. It was a reflex; I didn't mean and wasn't going to shoot him. I'm sorry." Yusei said, stepping out of the car. Akemi sighed and got out the car as well and began walking behind Yusei. He said that they couldn't drive all the way to the house, but it was a ten minute walk from where they stopped so it didn't bother Akemi much.

"What have you been up to all this time, Yusei?" Akemi asked, breaking the silence between them. Yusei merely shrugged, he ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it up. He glanced back to Akemi with dark eyes.

"The usual hunter stuff. But mostly keeping occasional tabs on you-"

"So you were stalking me?" Akemi interjected, cutting her brother off. He raised his hands innocently.

"I call it 'protecting in the shadows', but if that is what you wish to call it."

"Stop screwing around!" Akemi yelled causing Yusei to stop and turn. Akemi heard the faintest of snickering overhead. The next few seconds happened so fast Yusei couldn't process what happened.

Akemi pushed Yusei out of the way of one of the Senates henchmen and grabbed his gun in the process, taking off the safety, and firing it without looking. She knew that where she fired was a head shot due to her enhanced senses. Akemi then fired three more times toward the Senate's Level Es, killing two of them and shooting the third in its arm.

The female hunter ducked as the vampire attempted to kick her and dug her dagger deep in the former human's stomach, twisting it once, and then pulling it out roughly. Rose eyes glanced to Yusei for a split second that was on the ground with a shocked expression. The last of the henchmen crept up behind the human hunter and raised a clawed hand, then brought it down.

Akemi threw her dagger and fired the gun at the same time. The dagger lodged itself in the vampires chest as the bullet made its way to his head.

She smiled in satisfaction as the body dissolved to dust and her dagger clattered to the ground loudly.

"Behind!" Yusei said quickly, noticing one last vampire. Akemi turned sharply and fired, catching the monster in his heart. There was another vampire behind that one, but fled as Akemi fired some more. She barely nicked the damned monster.

"Damn, it got away." Akemi cursed, lowering the anti-vampire weapon. She looked back to Yusei as he stood, he held her dagger in his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, flipping the dagger so the blade was facing away from Akemi and the handle toward her. Akemi scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that? You didn't even attempt to help me what so ever."

"I was taken aback-"Yusei started, but Akemi cut him off by shaking her head.

"No excuse, Yusei. As a hunter you're always supposed to be on your guard, I probably didn't even know what I was doing right now. All of that could've been a random once in a lifetime thing."

"But you did know what you were doing, Akemi. I wanted to see how skilled you were, that's why I sat out and acted as though I was a normal civilian. I needed to see your skill in a high stress situation where another defenseless person was involved." Yusei told her, his normal firm voice returned and from the sound of it. It didn't seem like it was leaving so soon.

"Why would you do that? Is that why we are here? Because you wanted to test me? Did you plan this; did you plan to put us both in danger?"

"No, I didn't plan for this to happen. But once it did, I thought of it to be the perfect chance to see your skills in a situation such as this. That is why I didn't act, not to put us in danger. But to see how well you would perform, and from what I've seen. Mother and father would be very proud of you, Akemi-chan."

Akemi was surprised. What Yusei did was stupid and reckless but smart and cunning at the same time .He wanted to see how much she had learned from her parents and his former Master, but then he didn't expect the number of vampires to be around. So it was stupid but smart.

"Judging by how many of the Senate's henchmen and their level E's there were, it means that we're close to the house. But by how unwelcoming they were, we'll have to find a different way to enter the house then going through the front door." Yusei commented, thinking over a plan.

"Whoa, why is the Senate's little guard dogs hanging around my house? What did the Society say about that?" Akemi said, processing the information. She was hopelessly lost.

"When one is in danger, the other steps in. So when the Society is in trouble, they've set up this thing that the Senate would interfere and the other way around. The house is still deemed uninhabitable due to the number of anti-vampire weapons and information that is there. Neither of the two has been there since our parents were murdered." Yusei answered, he handed Akemi her dagger as he took back his gun. He placed it in his holster and began to walk again. Akemi groaned and placed the dagger back in its sheath under her skirt.

"Stop. We're here," Yusei said after a few more minutes of walking. Akemi gasped as she saw her home but gritted her teeth at the Hunters and Senate henchmen there. Yusei chuckled as he saw his sisters fangs.

"Down girl, you can fool them to thinking you're human can't you? All we have to do is be quick and quiet about it." Yusei said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Akemi looked up to him and nodded. Yusei grinned in satisfaction.

"Then run for it."

Yusei stepped out of the alley way and gestured to Akemi to sprint to the backside of the house. She did so quietly, but noticed that Yusei was able to keep up with her since she used her vampires speed.

_'Could he be...? No, I would've been able to tell.'_ Akemi thought as she saw Yusei pull out the houses back door key and unlock the door. She pushed back those thoughts as Yusei opened the door, a wave of nostalgia hit the rose eyed girl instantly.

"Oh my god..."Akemi said as she entered the house, it still smelt the way she remembered.

Vanilla and cinnamon with a hint of chocolate. It was warm and inviting, even though a gruesome murder happened here years ago.

"Look around Akemi; I have my own searching to do." Yusei whispered, tapping her shoulder softly. Akemi turned to look at dark rose eyes as he spoke again, "Don't worry, I won't touch or take anything. All of this belongs to you anyway and I am but a mere guest."

Akemi nodded slowly before venturing into the front of the house. She trailed her finger along the walls and took notice at the dust that gathered there, she grimaced and continued.

The brunet walked until she came to the living room where she stopped dead in her tracks, the faint smell of blood reached her nostrils as she forced down her inner monster. This was where she found her parents murdered after she had come home from being with friends. Akemi felt her eyes stinging with the oncoming of tears as she saw the faded puddles of blood and old blood stains on a nearby rug.

"Ake-"Yusei began but stopped when he saw what she was staring at. He sighed and pulled Akemi into a tight embrace, taking her eyes away from the old scene.

"I didn't want you to see this alone. You haven't been here at all since that night, haven't you?"

Akemi stood motionless as her memory of that night resurfaced after being locked away so many years ago. She let her tears fall freely and heard them making their mark on the hardwood floor below them.

Yusei hummed a soft tune that their mother sang to him when he was little, hoping that Akemi wasn't remembering that night.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's the end of chapter 4! Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writers block but now I'm cured! Honestly though I think this ending is crappy but the next chapter won't be. Ha-ha<p>

I'm thinking of posting a Yaoi. Akatsuki and Zero with Ichiru and Akemi side pairings. Any thoughts on that? Review and tell me what you think! And believe me when I say that it will be hot!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY **


	6. Nightmares

Hello!A quick note;when Akemi's parents were killed,she was 12 close to turning 13.I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long!I just lost my muse and I kind of forgot about this story,please be angry with me if you'd like but just don't kill me!

* * *

><p><em>Akemi's house keys jingled in her coats pocket as she reached in to grab them and open the door to get out of the unusually cold night. She pulled out her ear buds as she entered the house, the young brunet shrugged out of her coat and untied her boots. The house was just as unusually cold and somewhat scary as outside.<em>

_Sometimes whenever Akemi had come home, the lights would be on, mother would be whipping up some hot chocolate with Akemi's favorite sugar cookies and during the cold the fire place would be lit and music would be playing softly since father liked to dance with mother whenever their list was empty. Overall the home was warm, inviting, and comforting, that's what she loved about it and her parents. Even though they were hard hunters they still managed to be there for Akemi as normal parents whenever she needed them to be_

_Rose eyes scanned the cold hall as she left the entrance room and ventured deep into the darkened house._

_"Mother, father, are you home?" Akemi called, not daring on turning on the lights. If they suddenly had an execution then they would've called her to inform her about it and to either get home quickly or go straight to the Kiryu's._

_Suddenly the worst case scenario came to mind. Akemi ran to the living room and a strong metallic smell greeted her, Akemi could literally taste it. The girl had to cover her nose with her sleeve since the smell was too strong._

_Before Akemi was her parents' bodies, cut, slashed, and blood soaked. Dark puddles formed around their bodies, and stray drops scattered across the living room, staining untouched floor, the furniture and a picture frame that had a picture of Akemi with both of her parents on one of her birthdays._

_Tears sprung instantly to Akemi's eyes as she covered her mouth to withhold her scream. She sunk to her knees and cried into her hand, she took out her cellphone shakily and called the Kiryu household._

_Before the first ring could even finish, Mr. Kiryu was on the line._

_"Hello Akemi-Chan, what-"Mr. Kiryu greeted, but Akemi cut him off with her cry that she couldn't hold in much longer._

_"My parents! They-They..."Akemi stammered, tears dropping onto her jeans. She heard rustling on the other line as the elder hunter called out to his wife to come to the phone._

_"Did something happen to them? Are they okay?" Mr. Kiryu asked hurriedly, a slight fear seeped into his voice unwillingly._

_"They're dead. I-I just came home and I knew something was wrong, and I-"Akemi stopped talking as she cried into the receiver; she dropped her cellphone on the hardwood flooring. She faintly heard her Godfather yelling at Ichiru and Zero to dress quickly and put on their coats._

_"Akemi, I'm coming over there! Stay there and don't move, is there anyone else there?"_

_"N-No, I don't-it's just me," Akemi stuttered, breathing in a shaky breath. She snapped the phone shut and looked to her dead parents; their faces were covered in their own blood._

_Akemi stood uneasily and walked to her parents, she stopped just before the large pools of blood. Rose eyes welled up again as she sat down, her fingertips just barely touched the semi-warm blood as she did. Puffy eyes looked at her parents faces, eyes closed as if they were sleeping._

_"Why? Why did this happen?" Akemi cried, allowing her tears to mix with the blood. The young brunet pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she buried her face into her knees as she wept._

_Minutes passed slowly and Akemi heard the door being opened cautiously and the multiple footsteps as they rushed over into the living room._

_"Zero, Ichiru stay here. I don't want you to see this." Mr. Kiryu said to his twin sons, Akemi didn't lift her head as the lights were turned on and Mrs. Kiryu gasped._

_"Kemi," Mr. Kiryu said cautiously, walking over to her. Akemi lifted her head and stood quickly, she hugged him tightly as she began to cry again._

_"They're-They're gone! Why … why did they have to die?"Akemi cried as she felt the elder hunter's arms wrap around her to comfort her. He spoke to her softly and told her to go with Zero and Ichiru while he and his wife examined the scene for themselves._

_Akemi did as she was told and left the room to stand behind the wall with her two best friends who would soon be her brothers._

_"Ake-Chan, I'm so sorry." Ichiru said, looking at her with sadden eyes. Akemi willed herself to stop crying, which was successful until Zero pulled his best friend into a warm hug._

_"Don't hold back your tears Akemi, it'll be okay. I promise, we'll help you get through this. Please, just don't hold back your tears." he said, rubbing her back comfortingly. Ichiru wrapped his arms around her as well as Akemi silently cried, her throat was raw from crying before her second family came._

_Nearly a half hour later, the police had come to the house as well as some hidden officers from the Hunters Association. Akemi's parents were taken away to a morgue that was owned by the Hunters Association in order to get a clear idea of what happened that may have involved a vampire's doing._

_The Kiryu's were talking to the police as Akemi sat with a blanket around her shoulders with her best friends beside her. Then their mentor, Yagari, had come to the house and instantly went to Akemi._

_"Thank god you're okay." he said softly, Yagari loved his three apprentices. He was their legal guardian after all, but Akemi was going to stay with the Kiryu's if her family didn't step forward to claim her first. Akemi merely nodded and rested her head on Ichiru's shoulder, who was rubbing her arm softly._

_"They're gone..."Akemi whispered, her eyes glossed over but they didn't shed any tears since she couldn't cry anymore. All of her tears were spent, Akemi just couldn't cry anymore no matter how much she wanted to._

_She knew that she would have to become a strong hunter. Akemi had to; she had to do what her parents always wanted her to do. She had to continue and live out like they would've wanted her to. She wasn't going to let those monsters live as long as she was able to wield a weapon. Akemi made a silent promise to her parents who now watched over her from above along with the brother that she never met._

_-Fast forward to three weeks later-_

_"Akemi-Chan isn't even crying, it's a shame that this happened."_

_"What's going to become of her now? Who is willing to take her in?"_

_Akemi heard all the people talking behind her. She had sent out funeral notices to her parents' family, such as their mothers and fathers and sister and brothers if they had any._

_"I don't think anyone will take her in, she's what, thirteen years old? She's at that stage where she'll rebel against any authority figure since her parents are dead."_

_Akemi kept her eyes on the caskets; both of her hands were occupied by Zero and Ichiru's hands as they sat in chairs beside her. Akemi's black dress fluttered slightly as a soft wind blew by her._

'Akemi-chan...I'm here. Don't worry..._'a voice traveled along the wind. She lifted her head and looked around the trees and faintly saw a person that looked to be a bit older than her looking onto the funeral. He wore a black jacket with a hat and sunglasses, the teen slipped away from the procession._

_"Yeah you're right. No one will take her in now."_

_"Will you stop talking as if Akemi isn't here damn it? You're her family aren't you?I don't see why you assholes think its okay to talk behind her back! So either shut up or leave before I kick your sorry asses out of here!" Mr. Kiryu yelled, finally losing his temper. He hated the fact that they were at their niece's, granddaughter, and cousins funeral for her parents and they were talking about her as if she wasn't even present! Damned hypocrites._

_Akemi smiled to herself as she heard her family gasp in surprise at the outburst. Zero and Ichiru squeezed her hands in amusement as well as her family was silenced._

_After the funeral had finished, Akemi stayed back to watch the two ground keepers place the dirt over her parents coffins._

_"Do you want to say anything to your parents Miss? I know how you feel; I lost my parents at a young age too. That's why I'm working here. I get to see them every day at any time I want." one of the men said, sticking his shovel into the pile of dirt. Akemi shook her head and turned away from the men._

_"Hey, I'm sorry for your lost Miss. I really Am." the man added, the other nodded in agreement._

_"Thank you. You know, you're the only person I believe out of all of those people who said that to me." Akemi walked away from her parents' new grave and never looked back._

Akemi broke out of her trance as she felt Yusei shaking her shoulders; she snapped her head up and instantly met dark rose eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, he brushed Akemi's hair from her face and held her face in his hands. Akemi pulled out of her brother's grasp and walked to the higher level of the house. Her hand laid a ghost touch on the railing; she walked into her parents' old room and pushed open the door wider.

There was the bed, perfectly made as it was that day. Everything was in place just as she remembered it to be. The window seat where Akemi's mother would read to her and where they'd sit to watch the snow fall.

Akemi felt tears stinging her eyes; she swiped them away quickly before exiting to her old room. On the door was her name in black kanji, outlined with soft lavender. Underneath was a small painting of a cherry blossom. Akemi smiled as she remembered her father painting it, the concentration his eyes held. Something you could never tear him away from, his concentration.

Opening the door, a puff of dust hit her. She coughed and waved her hand before her face to clear the dust, rose eyes adjusted easily to the dark. She made out the full sized bed resting in on corner of the room with her pillows and stuffed animals. A black bear, brown bear, and panda rested in front of her pillows. The panda was from Zero when they were six, Yagari took them to a festival and Zero won the bear for her at a baseball throwing contest. The brown bear from Ichiru, she had given him one just like it when they were eight. He was bed ridden with illness at the time and Akemi had gotten him a get well bear, filled with card and secret candies that were in a hidden zipper in the back of the bear.

The black bear had been from Yagari on her ninth birthday, a small red ribbon wrapped around the neck. He gave it to her harshly, but she knew that he was just being his usual self. Not one to show affection so easily.

Smiling at the thought, Akemi ventured deeper into the old room. She stopped at her desk, three picture frames rested on top. The first one was of herself, Ichiru, Zero, and Yagari. She stood in the middle while the twins were on either side of her, Yagari stood over them with his hands on the twins shoulders.

The next one was a double family picture, the Kiryu's and Shinoda's together for the twins tenth birthday. Well Ichiru's tenth and Zero's eleventh. They had a small get together at the Kiryu's house which mainly consisted of the parents talking about their own things and the three playing amongst themselves. It was a happy, energetic day; the kids were hyper the entire day due to Akemi's mom slipping them candy occasionally.

Then the final one was the last picture Akemi took with her parents. It had been a normal day, a nice one at that. The execution list was empty, no threats, and no work to be done. One she would call a 'lazy day'. Her father decided to take them to the park for a calm day, and that's when they took the picture.

To think, Akemi didn't think much of those moments when she was younger. Well she did because she knew that her parents having an empty execution list was rare so she did cherish those moments. But she didn't cherish the moments enough as she should have. With a heavy heart, tears finally breached over the barriers she set up and spilled out. She shook her head and tried to stop her tears, but they were coming too fast for her liking.

And before she knew it, Akemi was on her knees crying hysterically. Hurried footsteps traveled to her ears and strong arms wrapped around her from behind, comforting words were whispered. Akemi didn't hear them as she continued to cry, her memories that she tried to block away of her parents coming back in full force.

Akemi hadn't expected to cry this much, she didn't think she would be able to. The rose eyed vampire thought she had lost the ability to cry all those years ago since she cried so much back then.

* * *

><p>Well here's the end of this chapter!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BECAUSE PEOPLE DIDN'T AND DON'T REVIEW I THINK WHAT I'M WRITING IT POINTLESS AND THAT NO ONE READS MAKE ME HAPPY TODAY AND REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE?SERIOUSLY,WHAT MORE DO I ASK OF YOU?


	7. Monster

Akemi exited her brother's car and slammed the door closed. She hadn't intended to, but with her emotions so jumbled up, she didn't really care.

The brunet hated when her emotions weren't in check, she felt like a young child again who wasn't in control of their emotions.

"Kemi wait!" Yusei called, chasing after his sister. Akemi clenched her fist and broke out into a full sprint; she didn't want to look at her maroon haired brother. What Akemi wanted was just to shower, take a few blood tablets and go to sleep.

"Akemi, stop!" Yusei called again, slowing to a stop as he watched Akemi's form disappear. He breathed heavily and raked a hand through his hair, groaning and hitting his forehead against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I shouldn't have taken her to the house...It was too soon for her." Yusei muttered, releasing his fringe from his death grip. He suddenly turned and aimed his katana at the noble that stood behind him.

"Who are you?" Ruka asked, distaste evident in her voice. Kain, Shiki, Rima, Aidou, and other Night Classmen stood behind them.

"A hunter, can't you tell from the sword to your throat?" Yusei said, a smirk working its way onto his face. Ruka narrowed her eyes and growled then Kain stepped up to calm her.

"Okay everyone! Calm down," Ichijo told the nobles, breaking through the group and raising his hands.

"Ichijo is right, everyone return to the dorm." Kaname said, a path being broken for him as he approached Yusei and Ichijo. Yusei's smirk grew wider as he lowered his katana. Sheathing the blade, he fingered his secondary weapon and looked to the Pureblood.

"Well, well, well. What do I owe the honor, Kaname Kuran?" Yusei said sarcastically, he bowed mockingly and returned to his stance.

"The others were disturbed and since Kiryu-Chan wasn't here to escort them, they came over to you. I merely ordered them away." Kuran spoke, narrowing his eyes at the disrespect. Yusei rolled his eyes and folded his arms, Kuran wasn't here to fight. Just to see what he was there for.

_No threat what so ever. But I'm sure one of his aristocrats is lingering somewhere _Yusei thought bitterly. He brushed the thought away and folded his arms, the gun found its way into its holster.

"If that's all excuse me then, Kuran." Yusei said after staring at each other for a good five minutes. He turned sharply and went back to the car, his gritted his teeth and his bottom lip began to bleed from biting it so hard.

* * *

><p>Akemi stopped running after she was sure she was far enough from Yusei. Collapsing to the ground, she leaned her head back against the tree and took in deep breaths. Her throat tightened and she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck.<p>

_Not again. Not here. _Akemi thought bitterly, she brought her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees while an arm was draped over the back of her head and the other was wrapped around her knees.

* * *

><p>Zero sighed as he walked back to the dorms, it was nearly dawn and he needed to see if Akemi was back. Gripping his fist ,he punched the closest thing to him which was a poor, innocent tree. Looking at the small hole, he felt a bit of regret for the tree before walking on.<p>

That's when he heard it. Ragged breaths and groans of pain reached him. Looking around, he saw a figure sitting back against a tree huddled in a ball. As he got closer, he saw it to be Akemi. Her tattoo had shown a bright crimson from under her brown hair and the covering of her arm.

Taking cautious steps toward her, he placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

"Akemi, when did you get back? Where's your brother?" he asked, placing both hands on her shoulders. The brunet vampire/hunter raised her head slowly; usually pink eyes were a bright crimson and glared at the silver headed hunter.

"He's not here. Just got back...Leave me alone." Akemi muttered harshly. She turned away from him and pushed his hands from her shoulders, wrapping her own arms around herself. Zero could tell that she was starving, but she was more tolerant to the blood tablets so why hadn't she taken them by now?

"Akemi where are your tablets?" Zero asked again, forcing her to look at him. Akemi snapped her eyes shut and stood quickly, she stumbled a bit and leaned against the tree.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Akemi yelled, she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground again. She clutched her stomach while the other hand was clamped over her tattoo. She took in short, rapid breaths trying to calm her. But her crimson gaze fell onto Zero and from the corner of her eye, glared at his throat.

Zero knew that the both of them weren't going to like what he was about to do, but it was for Akemi since she was in so much pain and he couldn't stand to see her like this. Grabbing her shoulders, he forced her to look at him once again. He silently told her what to do and her eyes widened, crimson flickered to pink then back again.

"N-No, I can't do that to you...I won't do it!" Akemi protested, shaking her head and trying to fight from her brother's grip. Zero narrowed his own eyes and gripped her tighter; he didn't want to voice his orders since he knew fully well that they had a silent language established in all their years of knowing each other.

"Zero, I won't!" Akemi said firmly. But she found her eyes gazing over his neck, she felt her fangs itch with want to break the pale skin and drink in the liquid gold beneath it.

Zero sighed deeply and pulled Akemi in for a tight embrace, making sure that her fangs were brushing against his neck for temptation. Akemi gasped as she felt the skin graze her fangs, she felt the last of her humanity slip away and she sunk her fangs into Zero's throat.

Hissing slightly, Zero gripped her black jacket softly before loosening his grip just a bit for his sister to wrap her arms around him for a bit of leverage. Akemi's crimson eyes glanced over to Zero for a second and saw that his eyes were equally red, the tip of one of his fangs peaked out from his upper lip.

Akemi growled with content as she lapped the blood. Her one of her hands fists the hair at the nape of Zero's neck while the other was gripping at his uniform jacket. Zero closed his eyes and forced his own hunger down, which he was getting better at doing. Akemi moaned, her humanity was returned which meant she had taken more than enough.

The silverette's hold on his sister released and Akemi pulled away, the puncture holes instantly sealing shut. Akemi's crimson eyes faded to a dark maroon as she wiped the blood from her lips with her hand, then the maroon completely faded and the rose color returned.

The monster would remain dormant until the next time hunger rose, where her tolerance to the blood tablets would be reduced to nothing.

Akemi stood uneasily and tried to walk away but she stumbled, holding her head while cursing every deity that was in existence.

"Akemi, what happened? I've never seen you like this before." Zero murmured, sheen of worry glazing over his lavender eyes.

"Zero-nii, I-Yusei-nii took me to my family home." Akemi said softly, the throbbing pain easing away slowly. She heard Zero take in a sharp breath and she chuckled.

"One would think after all this time, after a good five years the blood stains would be gone. I half expected the police and Hunter's Association to clean it up. But no, they were still there as fresh as the day it was spilled. They didn't care when my parents died." Akemi said with a low voice, her hand gripped so tightly that blood leaked.

"At first, when I entered the house it smelt just like I remembered. As if my parents were waiting for me in the living room," Akemi felt tears burning and she laughed bittersweet.

"But all that was waiting for me were their old blood pools, the gut wrenching smell, and horrible memories. It's like one minute, it seems like everything is fine but a few steps later, and I'm thrown into a nightmare."

Akemi's tears fell and she covered her face with a hand to prevent the silver haired hunter from seeing her.

"If they were still alive...Would they be forced to kill me? Or would they abandon me for another hunter..."

"Akemi, that's enough!" Zero yelled, the rays of gold peaked through the sky.

"You're parents loved you no matter what. Remember what your mother told you, myself and Ichiru when we were ten? What did she tell us? Tell me Akemi!" Zero ordered, gripping Akemi's shoulders as his gaze hardened.

"She said that she'd love us no matter what." Akemi chocked out, her emotions ran wild as she recalled the words. It was taking every bit of strength not to break down and cry again.

"And why did she say that?" Zero asked his voice much softer. Akemi swiped at her tears and sniffed.

"Because Ichiru voice that didn't like the fact that lived each day sickly. And mom told him that she would rather have him sick then not around at all-"Akemi responded, then Zero interrupted her with a soft laugh.

"And she went into her love speech, "he said with a smile. Akemi smiled sadly as well, remembering full well every speech her mother made.

"She always told us that for better or for worse, no matter what happened to any of us, that we would always be loved. Mom always saw you and Ichiru as her children, just like your parents saw me as their daughter also." Akemi told him, wiping away the last of her tears. Zero nodded in agreement.

"And those words are the words you need to hold onto. _For better or for worse, no matter what happened to any of us, we would always be loved. _Just remember those words Akemi and remember that you have Yusei now, and you'll always have me. As well as Yagari, so don't think that you aren't loved because you're sadly mistaken."

Akemi gasped and faced Zero.

"Zero," Akemi smiled. Zero nodded approvingly and held out a hand to her.

"Come on, we should get back. It's already morning." he told her. Akemi nodded and took Zero's arm; she gave a soft sigh and looked up to him.

"Thank you Zero, I needed that. I may be able to tolerate tablets, but my self-esteem been severely damaged. Without you, I don't think I would've been able to get through the past four years. Seeing one family dead and watching another die, as well as being a monster in the process...I'm sure I would've gone mad." Akemi told him, Zero looked down to her as she looked on ahead.

_The feelings mutual, Akemi._


	8. Incest

Time Skip: Two Days

Akemi hadn't spoken to her brother since that night. He didn't make any appearance and Zero stayed closer to her over the past couple of days, seeing how she had a complete meltdown.

Currently the brunet was on break, working on research paper that she hadn't started which was also due in three days. She had the draft written, but she needed to get more information on her topic.

_'A trip to the town's library...I'll ask Yuki to come, it'll give me time away from Zero...' _Akemi thought, writing it down as note to herself to ask Yuki later. She put the papers into her bag and took out her books for next period, and then she felt a weird prickling at the back of her neck.

Turning around, she thought she saw a familiar face looking down to her from the seats above.

A boy with silver hair and lavender eyes.

"Ichiru!?"Akemi muttered, she blinked once and the twin was gone. A tap at her shoulder caused her to turn her attention to the person; Zero was standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Seeing things?" he asked. Akemi gave an embarrassed nod and averted her gaze back down to the desk. She heard Zero hum to himself in acknowledgement and he went to his seat above hers.

The teacher entered moments later and called the class to order. Akemi sighed and looked around before her eyes landed on the window outside, watching leaves flutter by.

"Shinoda!" the teacher yelled out. The said girl looked back and raised an eyebrow questioningly." Yes?"

"Answer my question." the teacher demanded. Akemi sighed and stood by pushing herself off of the desk.

"The American writer, Edgar Allen Poe was said to be a man with a mental condition that lead to his death. He projected some of his crazed madness to his characters and that led to the success of his stories now in current society." Akemi answered almost robotically. The teacher nodded with a twitch of his eyebrow and continued with his lecture, but all Akemi wanted to do was go into town and into the silence of the library.

~Later that day at the Town Library~

"Akemi-Chan, Yori needs me to get her some extra toiletries, is it okay if I go?" Yuki questioned, putting back the book she took down to flip through. Akemi let out a sigh and a put one book back.

"You have ten minutes, if you aren't back by then I'm coming after you." Akemi said after a moment. Yuki gave a loud protest and the librarian scolded her. Akemi chuckled and took down another book.

"Since a lot of daylight remains, I'll give you fifteen. But I stand by what I said when I told you that I'd come after you if you aren't back by the time I've given you."

Yuki let out a huff but complied and promised to be back before then. Akemi went back to the shelves and flipped through more books out of boredom, but at the end of her search she only picked up two books that actually held purpose to her project and one smaller book for leisurely reading. She sighed and decided to wait outside for her fellow prefect. The pink eyed girl looked back to her watch, Yuki had five minutes.

Akemi tipped her head back and allowed the late afternoon's sun to warm her face. What felt like five minutes were actually ten and Akemi scratched her head in irritation.

"That girl can never go anywhere by herself!" Akemi sighed. She looked back to the streets and quickly scanned the area. "I really don't feel like running around like a lost puppy. So..."

Akemi began walking and used her vampire senses to find the younger girl. She walked down an alleyway and looked around, Yuki's scent was the strongest in this area, but there were no shops around here. None that sold toiletries anyway.

"Damn it, where did you run off to Yuki?!"Akemi growled as she ran down the alleyway, the scent began to grow faint and Akemi slowly backed up to the strongest point. It was a door that looked as though it hadn't been open for a long time; Akemi narrowed her eyes suspiciously and reached inside of her jacket for her father's weapon. She set the bag of books down and reached for the rusted handle. The vampire hunter didn't sense anyone behind the door, but there was a possibility that there was indeed someone.

_'One way to find out.'_ Akemi thought as she pushed the door inward. The door handle was actually fairly new, but given the rusted appearance. Pink eyes brightened slightly to adjust to the darkness and she aimed her gun around as she took cautious steps. She didn't feel someone else in the room with her, but there was a heavy almost suffocating musk.

The door slammed shut suddenly and something was thrust into her back. Akemi gasped and dropped her gun as pain fired up through her body. Akemi felt numbness run up her spine and she collapsed forward, the blade was removed and the injured hunter tried to look over her shoulder.

The attacker kicked Akemi onto her back and more pain shot through her spine. Akemi's vision wavered and she faintly saw a bright light.

_'No...That's not a light...its silver...Hair..._' Akemi's thoughts were scattered around and she couldn't focus.

"Ake-Chan,"

The familiarity of that voice was scary. Mauve eyes held harmless mischief, but Akemi knew better than that.

"Ichi...ru." Akemi said softly, straining to keep her eyes open. There was a soft chuckle, a gloved hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at the younger twin. "You..."

"What Akemi? What did I do?" Ichiru asked, feigning confusion. His eyes held hatred as he shoved her toward a wall, tore off her trench coat and held her arms above her head. Akemi let out a hiss of pain and screamed as his fingers dug painfully into her wound.

"You cast...a spell didn't you?" Akemi accused through gritted teeth. Ichiru chuckled again and leaned in closer, turning his head to the side slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Only because you would've shot me otherwise, but then again, you would stab someone." Ichiru dug his fingers deeper into the wound. Akemi gripped her hands, nails dug into her palms and the blood dripped down from her hands onto Ichiru's. "Even a long lost sibling."

"Why are you doing this?"

Ichiru seemed to be taken aback by her question and roughly yanked out his probing fingers, causing Akemi to yell slightly. The throbbing changed from dull to sharp and long lasting. She had no mobility from her waist down but the brunet hunter had a feeling that it wouldn't be permanent.

"Why did you ignore me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Akemi!" Ichiru snapped, gripping her hands tighter. "You, Zero, Master, mother and father...All of you pitied and ignored me. You and Zero were their pride and joy! The two of you were always getting the credit and all of the expectations were held toward you. They spoke so highly of you when you weren't at the house, always saying that you had a bright future. And Zero too! They compared me to him; father would get upset when he realized that I was nothing of any importance."

"Stop…" Akemi said softly. "They didn't think that! We never ignored you!"

Akemi let out a cry of surprise when she was thrown back to the ground, Ichiru straddled her hips and pinned her arms back again.

"Are you sure about that Akemi?" Ichiru questioned, lavender eyes darkened and Akemi's tried to pull her arms free. The hunter looked back to the younger but taller teen above her and gave a squeak of protest when he went to claim her lips. Akemi tried to fight him off but her arms were pinned down and her lower body refused to budge due to the blade.

"Bastard," Akemi growled when he pulled away .The younger silver haired teen went to kiss her again and Akemi allowed it, or so it seemed until Ichiru felt a sharp pain on his tongue. Akemi 's fang gave it a scratch. The blood leaked into Akemi's mouth and she turned her face away as Ichiru pulled back in pain. Akemi's eyes shone a bright crimson in the dark room.

"Where's Yuki?" Akemi demanded. Ichiru pulled away and stood, spitting out the blood that gathered in his mouth. He turned to the door. "Hell if I know. I just used a piece of her jacket; it was caught on the wall outside of here." Ichiru answered. Akemi elevated herself on her elbows and tried moving her legs, they twitched but they were still numb. Akemi gritted her teeth and leaned forward to attempt to grab her dagger. Ichiru turned back around and walked back to Akemi, he brought out a dagger from his back and Akemi recognized the handle.

That was her mother's dagger. Akemi attempted to defend herself but Ichiru pinned her hands above her and thrust the dagger into her stomach deeply. Akemi gasped as her eyes widened, the crimson disappeared completely, she groaned as he twisted it to the right, making sure it was firmly in her.

Akemi's voice didn't want to leave her throat. The only thing she felt was sharp and white hot pain filtering through her, the dagger was tearing into her insides and she couldn't breathe. Ichiru stood, silver fringe covered his eyes and he left without another word. Akemi felt her legs lose the numbness and she reached for the dagger with shaking hands.

The heavy metallic musk was coating the room and Akemi felt faint.

_'Just like the day I found my parents...'_ Akemi thought with somnolence. She felt her energy leaving her and the pain began to numb, her eyelids became heavy.

"This is what...It feels like to die..?" She murmured softly. Akemi felt unusual relief run over her and she closed her eyes.

"Zero...Yusei-nii..._Gomen_..."

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm sorry it's been so long! High School is NO joke! Ugh just got finished my Quarterly Mid-terms this week but I still have one next week. Sucks right? But I'm trying to post new stories but I can't because I have test literally every week so... Yeah, don't think I forgot about this story! I haven't and I won't! One more thing, I think I didn't make Ichiru's character right. I think I was way off so PM or Review and tell me what I need to focus better on in Ichiru because I haven't seen the anime in so long but I do have all of the manga ^_^ so I'll need to read back and take notes!<p>

Until Next time!

-BA58


	9. Discovery Part 1

Zero ran through the town, yelling for his sister who has yet to return to the Academy.

It was already night time and had begun to worry when Yuki returned to the Academy alone. Akemi was never the one to allow Yuki to wander off on her own because Akemi saw Yuki as kind of a ditz, though she would never tell the younger brunet.

Yuki told Zero that the last time she had seen the rose eyed hunter was when she left the library to go buy some things for Yori.

Zero stopped running and looked around the area he stopped at. He felt sweat trickling down his forehead and brushed his hair back with both hands. This was possibly the first time in his whole life that he was terrified for his sister's safety. While he believed Akemi would be able to take care of herself, what happened two days ago somewhat cracked that presumption.

_'Where are you Akemi?'_ Zero wondered mentally, he started running again and began calling for her.

"Akemi!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. His throat began to tighten as he thought of the worst case scenario: death.

His stomach twisted and he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. The mauve eyed hunter ran past an alley but stopped suddenly and began to walk back toward the entrance slowly while looking down the alley.

_'No...'_ Zero thought, his frame shook and he ran down the alley. Metallic stung his nostrils and his eyes flashed red before fading back to lavender. He stopped before door that had a pile of books placed to the side of it.

_"Akemi had about two books with her when I left."_

Yuki's voice rang through his head. Zero knelt down to look through the bag and saw that there were two books on the subject that Akemi was writing her paper on and another book by an author that was favored by Akemi. He felt his stomach twist as the smell weighed heavily on him. He stood again and kicked open the door, it slammed against its hinges and his eyes doubled in size.

"Akemi!" he screamed. The silverette dropped his gun and basically jumped to her side. He didn't care about the lukewarm blood seeping into his black slacks, the hunger eager to take control, the metallic taste burning his throat. No, all he cared about right now was knowing that his sister was alright.

"Akemi, Akemi wake up!" Zero urged, taking her into his arms. Her head lolled back lifelessly and Zero squeezed his eyes shut. "No, no, no...Please wake up...Please Akemi; I don't want to lose you." Zero's voice cracked as tears strolled from his eyes.

_A voice...Soft...Faint...Warm...Sad...Broken...Wet...Suffocating...Heavy black. Pain. White hot pain._

Zero heard a click and snapped his head around, lavender eyes a bright and angry crimson, his fangs were bared in a snarl. He growled at Yusei and tightened his hold on Akemi's lifeless body. Yusei's dark rose eyes were glassy and Yusei fell to his knees, gripping his fists against the ground. Zero's fangs found their way back into the protective caverns of his mouth and his gaze averted to Akemi.

"What happened...?"Yusei asked brokenly, sniffling slightly. Zero ran his tongue over his fangs, a habit he picked up when he was thinking.

"It looks like she was stabbed...Twice. It seems to have been done with her mother's dagger." Zero said softly. He ran the back of his finger across her cheek and wiped away a tear that gathered there. Akemi was still warm. Zero pulled away from Akemi and ducked away from the bullet that was fired. Yusei held Zero's gun firmly in his hand while the other hand was resting over his katana's handle. Zero growled and narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"You're not really Akemi's brother…Are you?"


	10. Discovery Part 2

To my Readers, I'm so sorry it's been this long since the last time I updated. I've been crazy over school and Young Justice ( which I promise to update soon!) I saw this and I gasped. So I hope this can satisfy you all! Again I'm soooo sorry!

* * *

><p>"You're not really Akemi's brother are you?"<p>

Zero accused, his fangs were bared again and swiftly moved to the right. Yusei gritted his teeth and grabbed his sword, then lunged at Zero.

Yusei smirked when he caught Zero's hand with his blade. "No, I'm not. Just another hunter made to look like him."

Zero gritted his teeth in pain and allowed himself to be pushed against the wall. The blade was digging into his palm but his new found anger blocked all his pain and fueled his resistance.

"Why? Why did you fake it?" Zero growled, fangs itched to tear into skin. The silverette hunter felt no remorse for that thought and allowed his vampire instincts to take control. He completely pushed back against the blade and kicked Yusei away. The other gasped and clutched at his chest, pain filtered through him.

Zero launched himself at the maroon haired duplicate and readied himself to tear out his throat, but an unknown person grabbed and restrained him. It was Yagari.

"Zero! Enough! "He yelled. Zero was suddenly calm and Yagari removed his shot gun from it's resting place and fired at Yusei. The man disappeared into a wisp of black dust at the shot.

Zero fell to his knees and took in deep and heavy breaths; attempting in vain to control the emotions he felt coursing through him.

Anger. Sadness. Loss. Regret. Remorse. Pain.

Yagari clicked his tongue and kept his gaze away from his deceased student.

"Zero," he muttered. The silver haired hunter gasped for breath as he finally broke down, tears were spilling over uncontrollably. He slowly looked up to his mentor.

"There's a chance Akemi-Chan can be saved. Try to give her some of your blood. It's a slim chance it may work." Yagari informed him. Zero stumbled to get to his sisters body, he slit his wrist and applied it gently to Akemi's mouth. His mentor went to stand outside, where he silently wrangled in his own emotions.

Akemi's body remained lifeless. Zero felt his blood clotting and the slit closing. He gritted his teeth and knew he needed to come to grips with what will now be his life.

Just as he went to pull his wrist away, he felt a tiny prick. Akemi's throat was moving faintly and her fingertips her twitching, attempting to grab at the blood supply. Zero pressed his wrist more to her mouth, attempting to get her fangs deeper.

Akemi's hand moved weakly to his wrist and gripped it tightly, her drinks becoming more confident and alive. He noticed her wounds closing and her color returning. Akemi took in a final mouthful and squeezed her eyes tightly before they opened weakly.

Soft, rose pink eyes regained their color as life was introduced once again to them. Akemi's hand grasped his and she smiled slightly.

"Akemi!" Zero said with relief, he hugged her tightly and she returned the hug. Yagari returned and smiled slightly at the scene.

Akemi smiled and basked in her brother's warmth. She felt her head grow cloudy.

"Sorry for the scare, Zero." She said softly, her eyes closed and she passed out from exhaustion.

Being brought back from the dead isn't an easy thing and it truly is exhausting. Zero felt her heart beating and that was all the reassurance he needed to know that she was still breathing.

He picked her up and carried her back to the Academy, using the back alleys and the rear entrance to the school. The Headmaster was there to greet them at the gates. He was horrified at Akemi's appearance, they took her to his private house and she was kept there until she awoke. Zero remained by her side, in bloody clothes and all. He refused to leave her side until she awoke, but Kaien cajoled him to at least shower and change.

As Zero did, he allowed the hot water to release the tension in his muscles and he decided that he really needed to adjust his views on the Hunters Association. But for now, he just wanted his sister to wake up.


End file.
